The Corruption
by Beatrix the Goddess
Summary: This is a fic about Brahne when she was happy, & how she was corrupted by Kuja. It is also a Beatrix fic, about how she became General of the Army. Second chapter up! Kuja makes his appearance. Please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

The Corruption  
  
This is a Brahne/Beatrix fic, but not the wat your thinking. It was supposed to be about when Brahne was young & beautiful, but then it sort of turned into a Beatrix fic. So there will be two intertwining storylines. I've used slightly old-fashioned language on purpose because that's how I imagine they talk in an old FFIX world. If I get enough reviews I'll continue it. Just warning you that there will be some yuri for Beatrix later on, and probably NC-17 yuri, so be aware. Please R & R!!! I live for reviews.  
  
"Your Majesty you must be still or I'll never get your hair done in time!" cried the maid in distress as a young and beautiful Queen Brahne danced around the room in excitement.  
  
"But I'm so excited Beatrix!" she cried, her hair floating in fine silky waves round her shoulders. "Don't you think it's a brilliant idea?"  
  
Beatrix thought it was a wonderful idea, except she was not allowed to be part of it. She trapped the Queen in a corner and advanced upon her with a hairbrush.  
  
"This is my future," she thought dismally as she deftly arranged Brahne's hair in a mass on top of her head so that the ends fell down in a golden curtain. The Queen's eager chatter passed over her head and she merely nodded and agreed in the right places, thinking about her own future.  
  
'I'm just going to be a worthless maid for the rest of my life. Just whiling away time here and not doing anything useful!' she thought angrily.  
  
At last Brahne was ready. She wore a simple flowing blue dress with a flared skirt, and an emerald necklace that brought out the colour of her eyes. And of course her diamond wedding ring sparkled on her finger. The great oak door with a ruby studded handle creaked open and the figure of King Peytor came into the light.  
  
"Good morning all," he said jovially and the whole room seemed brighter. King Peytor seemed to bring an air of merriment where ever he went. Brahne and Beatrix both smiled.  
  
"You may leave us Beatrix and go dress yourself," Brahne told her young maid. Beatrix left through the little side door that led to her own room, and the King and Queen were left alone. The King strode across to Brahne.  
  
"Today's the day my darling," he said, and kissed her tenderly. She sighed in pleasure and rested her head on his strong chest. She loved him so much. They made a pretty picture, standing there together. They seemed to have a perfect life; their kingdom of Alexandria was happy and prosperous, they had each other, the people loved and respected them, and recently their adopted daughter Garnet had made their happiness complete. Their own daughter had died when she was only three years old, but then Garnet had drifted into Alexandria Harbour in an abandoned boat. No one knew where she had come from or who her parents were, so she had been taken to the castle. Brahne had fallen in love with her immediately and the little three year old had charmed the whole of the Court. The King had had the mysterious horn on her head cut off for fear that she would be teased, and most people had forgotten that it ever existed. And now Alexandria was about to make it's mark on history.  
  
They was another knock at the door. Peytor bade them to enter.  
  
"The trumpets are sounding your Majesty," a sevant informed them. The King and Queen prepared to leave and Brahne called Beatrix to her.  
  
"Why you look lovely Beatrix!" she exclaimed on seeing the young woman. Beatrix blushed. Praise from the Queen was a great thing indeed. The King said nothing but merely bestowed a smile on her, making her blush even more. She was wearing a cream dress that sparkled in the sunlight and made her vivid face shine. She knew she looked attractive but she somehow didn't feel quite comfortable. Instead she felt awkward, the stiff fabric itched and the delicate shoes pinched her feet. But now wasn't the time to complain, she followed the King and Queen down the many carpeted hallways and eventually out into the daylight. The sun shone down upon them, perfect for such a historic day People cheered as the King and Queen made their way to the Royal Box, Brahne's hand was kissed many times, as was Beatrix's, but she was busy concentrating on not tripping over. Princess Garnet was already in the Box and she ran forward to greet her father. He swung her up on his shoulder and carried her the rest of the way, despite her maid's violent protests that her young charge's dress would be crumpled.  
  
Everyone took their places and stood solemnly, they were all proud to be playing a part that day. All the people of Alexandria were there, from the poorest of paupers to the richest or merchants. A vast carpet of eager faces, looking toward their king. King Peytor stepped forward.  
  
"Friends," he began "We are here today to celebrate the start of something very special. Something that will make Alexandria renowned & respected throughout Gaia, and set us above all other nations. This is a true action of liberty & equality, and a start of a glorious future. Alexandria, I give you, your new army!"  
  
The drawbridge was lowered, and he army marched out, dressed in brilliant uniforms, and armour that sparkled in the sunlight. They were truly, a new army.  
  
Because they were all women.  
  
Rows & rows of women, all determined to do the best they could for their country. They still had the stiffness & toughness of the army, but this was interspersed with feminine curves that armour couldn't possibly hide, and a flowing grace that made them wonderful to look on. The General of the army; a woman who had been an excellent weapons trader in Alexandria for some time, marched proudly up to King Peytor, and equally proudly, he took her hand and kissed it. Then they turned to face the people. The crowds cheered, and a band struck up with an old classic of theirs that was composed many ages ago; 'Rufus's Welcoming March'. People danced and sang long into the night. When they were tired the court jesters; Zorn & Thorn, entertained them with tricks & sketches.  
  
Only two people were not celebrating. One was little Princess Garnet, she was very tired and half asleep already. The other was Beatrix. As soon as darkness had fallen she had slipped off to the steeple, where she could be by herself. She pushed the door slowly open and entered the dark church.  
  
"Are you okay, kupo?" asked a voice suddenly. Beatrux jumped, then she saw it was only Kupo the moogle.  
  
"Anything the matter, kupo?"  
  
"..No, " she replied with difficulty. "I'm fine. Why aren't you celebrating with everyone else?"  
  
"I followed you here, kupo. Saw you go off by yourself, kupopo."  
  
"Well you needn't worry, I just need to be alone."  
  
"Kupo," and the moogle flew off back towards the crowd, narrowly missing a firework that someone had set off.  
  
Beatrix climbed to the top of the ladder, cursing softly as her dress caught on a nail. Her foot slipped suddenly and fell back down the ladder. She took off the other one and threw it down viciously. Barefoot, she reached the top & sat on the roof. Bitter tears pricked at her eyelids but she blinked them back. Alexandrian soldiers didn't cry.  
  
But that was just it! She wasn't a soldier! It was what she had dreamt of all her life and now her dreams were shattered! And all because of that man. She refused to acknowledge him as her father now. "Not a proper job for a lady" he said."Unsuitable" he said. Well dammit, it was what nearly every other Alexandrian female was doing! There was nothing she wanted more than to be marching bravely off to war, to fight for the honour of her country. Dressed in armour and not pretty dresses!  
  
But this was how it had turned out, doomed to be a lady's maid forever. She knew she should be grateful to serve the Queen, and she was. She just wanted to serve her as a soldier instead. And Beatrix laid down her head on her curled up knees, and cried.  
  
*  
  
"I think you should be going to bed now darling." Garnet looked sleepily up at her father. He picked her up and carried her to the castle. She was too drowsy to protest.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" he asked her, smiling.  
  
"It was wonderful. Do you think I could be a soldier one day?" she asked excitedly.  
  
He laughed. " I don't think your mother would approve of that," he replied.  
  
"Doesn't she approve of Beatrix then?"  
  
He stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Beatrix wants to join. I heard her arguing with her father."  
  
"You shouldn't have been listening," he told her severely.  
  
"He was in the library, talking to Dr. Tot! I needed a book & I heard him yelling very loudly, about dignity and lady-like things."  
  
"Well lets have no more talk of this tonight," he answered as they reached her room. A maid appeared and bore Garnet off for her bath. Later, when she was in bed, her father came to kiss her goodnight.  
  
"Will Mother make Beatrix's father let her join the army?" she asked. "Is there something he doesn't like about Beatrix and that why he won't let her? Is there something horrible about her?"  
  
"Beatrix is a fine woman, and you remember that. I don't think your Mother wants to lose her," he told her, secretly alarmed at the dirction her thoughts were taking. "You must slep now." He kissed her and tucked her in. Garnet closed her eyes and burrowed deep down into the covers.  
  
"Sleep Princess. Enjoy the sweet innocence of childhood while you can," said a quiet voice.  
  
It was only as she was drifting off to sleep, that she realized that the voice had not been her father's. 


	2. The Stranger

Chapter 2  
  
Another day dawned over the kingdom of Alexandria. The steeple bells were rung by Kupo, who treated them as if they were children, carefully polishing and shining them each day. It was another ordinary day at the castle. King Peytor was in a meeting with the ruler of Burmecia. They were discussing how to improve Alexandria's fledgling army. The Burmecian king had offered for some of his dragon knights to train the Alexandrians. They were still very ignorant in ways of war.  
  
Queen Brahne was walking in town. To coincide with the army making it's appearance; a performance of 'I Want to Be Your Canary' was taking place that night, given as always, by the thief band called Tantalus. The tickets were selling fast. As she watched, the ticket seller became more and more frustrated by the pushing & jostling crowds, all fighting to be first in line. Eventually he snapped, after two boys ripped apart a ticket while fighting over it.  
  
"That's enough!! Enough I tell ye!!" he raged, his accent betraying the fact that he was not from the Mist Continent. "Ye'l none of ye have ma tickets if ye cannae buy them proprly!! And with that he shut the ticket booth up.  
  
The crowd muttered angrily, whispering about bad-tempered foreigners and unwelcome strangers. But then their attention was taken by something else. A figure came striding through the archway from the gate, and entered the city square. For some reason he caught everyone's attention immediately, even though he merely strolled unhurriedly in, not in any spectacular manner. And yet everyone looked at him. Brahne looked too, but only because everyone else was.  
  
Beautiful. That was the only way to describe him. But not in a feminine way, not like the actors that pranced round on the stages dressed in skirts and makeup. He wasn't like that, even though he did wear a robe and eye makeup, but they were part of him, rather than something he was wearing. The splashes of red colour had been there since he was born, they had never been painted on, they were just there. But when had he been born? His face was youthful, but his air was that of an experienced liver of life. Someone who had commanded and obeyed, someone who had loved and lost, someone prospered & suffered.  
  
While all these thoughts were rushing round Brahne's head, the mysterious man made his way to the centre of the square. He began setting up his stall, calmly ignoring the people around him. Out of his packs came weapons of all shapes & sizes. And mystical weapons they were, not like the sort sold in Alexandria's weapon shop. Alexandrian weapons were straight, strong broadswords & iron ones. They also sold rods, plain ones but with sturdy handles, & the occasional racket, as well as Burmecian spears which were delivered in shipments once a year. But these weapons were a wonderous sight.  
  
It is true, there were swords,, rods & rackets, but what workmanship! A fine gleaming red sword that surely had fire burning within it, & a gleaming Ice Brand with amazing elemental power. But by far the most amazing was the Ultima Sword. It's blade gleamed in the sunlight, dazzling those nearest to it, merely a small example of the power it held.  
  
The rods & rackets were stunningly decorative, & the spears spoke volumes of the noble dragoon lancers who possessed them. And then there were staffs, a rare weapon in that part of the world. They were only held by the highest order of the magi, who had died out many centuries ago. To see them here astonished the Alexandrians beyond speech.  
  
The man stood by, standing with his hands clasped idly round a rod, twirling it slowly. The silence became prolonged. Brahne decided to break it, she didn't want this mystifying man to think badly of the Alexandrian people. She made her way swiftly to the front of the crowd, who parted like a sea before her.  
  
"Good day sir," she hailed. "I am Queen Brahne. We are honoured to receive you in our noble country. We hope your business will prosper."  
  
The man did not stop twirling the rod, he did not even look at the Queen.  
  
"Why do you wish prosperity on a stranger?" he asked casually. "What good would it do you if I prospered. Are you of the persuasion that in some obscure way you will be rewarded when the gods decree you are to be taken from this place?"  
  
Brahne was startled into silence. How strangely this man spoke! And how rudely! "I always wish the best for my fellow beings sir," she replied stiffly. "I am sorry if I have offended you in any way-"  
  
The man suddenly smiled for the first time since he had entered.  
  
"Please forgive me your Majesty!" he cried, flinging his hands up to the sky. "I fear it is I who have offended you! I apologise for my somewhat inadequate speech. I am honoured to make the acquaintance of such a charming Queen as yourself. Please permit me to serve you in any way the gods make it possible for me do so!"  
  
Brahne had a feeling that this speech wasn't entirely respectful, but she could not resist this fascinating man.  
  
" I thank you sir, and in return will you permit me to take you on a tour of Alexandria's most wonderful sights, & then you shall meet my husband, King Peytor of Alexandria. Would you also tell me your name?"  
  
"I am delighted to do both, Your Majesty," the still nameless man replied smoothly. "I have been wanting to meet your husband for some time & it seems that the Fates have blessed me with that opportunity. As to my name- my name is Kuja, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Kuja," replied Brahne thoughtfully as she led him to the barge. Well Kuja I think you & I are going to get along very well."  
  
"I am glad of it Your Majesty," answered Kuja. Brahne did not see his eyes narrow, & change from green to jet black. A colour that would soon dominate Alexandria, darkening the skies of those good people for a very long time to come.  
  
*  
  
" But Daddy it's just not fair!" Beatrix raged. "It's what I've always wanted & now that there's a chance you won't let me!"  
  
"I stand by what I said Beatrix!" her father roared back. "I will not have you mixing with those sort of people & that's an end to it! You are a lady and shall remain so. One day you'll fall in love, get married, run a house of your own & that will be that!"  
  
"But what sort of people Daddy?" she asked, desperately trying to keep her voice down. Her father might not be aware of listening servants, but she was. "You keep saying I'm not to mix with 'that type' or become 'one of them'. Well who's them? Tell me!  
  
Her father sat down, suddenly looking old and worn. There was a silence. Beatrix waited.  
  
"Beatrix my darling," he said at last, "You're my only daughter, all that I have in the world, I just want the best for my little girl."  
  
"You didn't answer the question," answered Beatrix ruthlessly. She hated upsetting her father, but he was keeping something from her and she had to know what it was.  
  
".The women that form the new army, some of them indulge in..pleasures that are.unnatural."  
  
"Unnatural?" Beatrix at seventeen was still innocent about certain matters.  
  
"Yes, things that I don't want you to get mixed up in."  
  
"But what is unnatural?"  
  
"Dammit Beatrix why can't you just accept how lucky you are?" he bellowed, losing his temper again. "When your mother died I lost everything, she left her fortune to that.that scum of a man who she ran off with! She betrayed me Beatrix, she left me with nothing! Both of us! She left us to starve! She didn't care what happened to us! If I hadn't got a jib as a footman here, & you hadn't got a job as a maid, then we'd be out with the gutter rats!"  
  
Beatrix felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Mother. Her Mother had been everything to her, then she had run off with that lord from Treno & left them penniless. It had hurt her a lot and she always tried to push it to the back of her mind, it was cruel of her father to bring it up like that. But he marched out of the room, angrily slamming the door behind him. Beatrix stormed around the room for a while, kicking any furniture object that happened to get in her way. Why? Why? Why? Her mother was dead, her father distant, she had no friends as such, protecting her Queen & country was all that she had left. Her features softened as she smiled. The Queen had always been kind to her, she was her rock in all her uncertainty. The Queen would always be there for her, & she would do all she could to protect her.  
  
*  
  
"Interesting.very interesting," mused Doctor Tot as he paced the library floor, poring over a thick volume that he had found in a remote corner. It was a book about the history of an ancient summoning tribe & their eidolons. They had disappeared from history 500 years ago. There was no explanation of their disappearance or downfall, they were just simply not mentioned anymore. An interesting enigma, thought Dr. Tot. He was intensely interested in the unknown, since he was a scholar in nearly everything that was known. His mind thirsted for new information.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps on the floor above, & he saw the Queen coming down the steps.  
  
"Ah good evening Your Majesty!" he said jovially.  
  
"Good evening Dr. Tot!" she replied smiling. "I'd like to introduce you to someone; this is Kuja, a weapons dealer from the Outer Continent. Kuja this is my daughter's tutor & a dear friend, Dr, Tot"  
  
"I am pleased to be introduced to such a learned scholar," Kuja said, shaking Dr. Tot's hand. Tot felt an icy chill for no apparent reason.  
  
"I assure you the pleasure's all mine," replied Tot. "You are from the Outer Continent? You must be widely travelled then."  
  
"I have been to many places, I admit."  
  
"Have you perhaps heard of the small village of Madain Sari?"  
  
"Indeed I have. But unfortunately the gods have not smiled upon me in that respect, I have never been fortunate enough to visit it."  
  
'He certainly believes in his gods,' thought Brahne, laughing inwardly.  
  
"Well I think I'll leave you two to huddle together & talk," she said to them presently. "Tot ,I've invited Kuja to stay to supper, perhaps you will escort him to the great hall when the gong sounds?"  
  
"Willingly Your Majesty," answered Tot with a sweeping bow.  
  
Behind him, Kuja rolled his eyes. Huddle together indeed! How innocent these Alexandrians were! Still, he might as well make use of this bumbling doctor.  
  
"I should be interested to hear about the ancient summoning tribe that supposedly inhabited Madain Sari," he said to Tot with a hint of a question in his voice. Tot turned to face him.  
  
"Ah so you know your history Kuja sir," he replied.  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Well there is very little known about the actual tribe, apart from the fact that they existed. But there is slightly more information about certain artefacts linked to them and the 'eidolons' that they summoned.  
  
"Do please enlighten me."  
  
" Two phrases are commonly found in documents more than 500 years old.. One is 'jewel'. The other is 'summoner tribe'. But 500 years ago the phrases mysteriously disappeared from history.. The archaeologist Frederick Ash theorized that 'jewel' refers to the pendant passed down to the ruler of Alexandria. But the pendant.It is much too small to be referring to the same 'jewel' . Other research suggests a relationship between 'eidolons' & magical 'stones'.  
  
"Dr. Tot!" A figure came running down the stairs, who Tot recognized immediately as little Princess Garnet.  
  
"Ah Princess!" he smiled. Kuja ducked neatly behind one of the decorative stair rails, unnoticed by Dr. Tot.  
  
"Were you reading that big book again?" Garnet asked, her little hands on her hips.  
  
"Ha ha ha.I've already read every book in the library," answered Tot, evading the question. "But I think I'm better when I'm surrounded by old books."  
  
"Really? I don't like books."  
  
"You are a person of dignity. It is imperative that you study hard." Kuja snorted, but it went unheard.  
  
"I know I know..Oh but I was quite taken by that book you gave me!" She frowned. "what was it called.It was.."  
  
"Was it 'I Want to Be Your Canary" by Lord Avon?" It was the only book she'd agreed to read in ages.  
  
"Oh yes, that's the one! So there is a book I like after all."  
  
"My my," Tot replied non-committally.  
  
"What's this Dr. Tot?" asked Garnet, her sharp eyes catching sight of his globe.  
  
"That is a globe of Gaia. It's a model of our planet."  
  
"A Gaia globe? I didn't know our castle was shaped like a sphere."  
  
"Ha ha ha..We live on the surface Princess," answered Tot, making a mental note to give her a geography lesson as soon as possible. He drifted off & began to think aloud, as was his habit.  
  
"Ah yes, the stars! They inspired the theories relating stones & eidolons. That is why." he checked himself sharply, reminding himself of what he should & should not say in front of the Princess.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I was lost in thought again," he said.  
  
"It's ok," replied Garnet, her attention still on the globe. "Where is my room on this map?"  
  
"Oh your room is much too small to point out on this globe," said the Doctor, glad for a change of subject.  
  
"What about the castle?"  
  
"Ah, now that I can do."  
  
Kuja slipped quietly away while Dr. Tot carried on pointing out places of interest. He didn't need the doctor to show him to the hall, he had already made a mental map of the castle in his head, it could come in useful. There was something strange about that child, he mused. He had noticed it on the night of the army party. She was nothing like either of her parents. He had met Peytor, face to face this time, during his tour of the gardens, he wanted to meet tomorrow to discus weapons, he must try & get out of that somehow. His rudimentary knowledge was no match for Peytor's obvious expertise. He must not know how he had come by those exotic weapons either. What was also strange, yes very strange, was the way Tot had stopped abruptly when the summoning tribe were mentioned. Surely he was eager for the child to absorb all the facts that she could? He would have to find out some more about young Princess Garnet. 


End file.
